


Be Mine

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Leashes, Puppy Play, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Regina thinks she's on her own for the night, only to be surprised by a visit from Emma as the Dark One.Turns out she might have a date after all.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> More Emma g!p, as requested. I tried to incorporate a few of your many suggestions.
> 
> Not your average Valentine's Day fluff.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It's Valentine’s Day and Regina is lying on her back, spread across her king-sized bed with her knees loosely bent and her hand at her core. It is well past midnight, but Regina is in no mood for sleep. She can feel the tension building, feel the blood coursing through her veins, and the quickening of her pulse. The brunette knows the rules, but it has been three days since the Dark One last visited her, and her body is screaming for a quick release.

Regina works her fingers quicker, teasing her centre as she imagines Emma's forceful hands pushing her knees apart for better access. Regina spreads her legs at the thought of Emma’s eyes on her soaked centre and moans as she slides two fingers inside, gasping as she hits her g-spot. The brunette is beginning to lose herself in the fantasy of Emma watching her squirm, pleasing her Mistress by making a show of touching herself, imagining Emma’s impatience to watch her explode. Regina raises a hand to her taut nipple, erect at her own touch and begins flicking her clit as she imagines Emma's teeth - 

"Well, what do we have here?"

Regina jots at the shock of hearing Emma's throaty growl. For a split second the brunette freezes, momentarily halted by the interruption of the fantasy that had just about consumed her moments before. But the reality of her Mistress catching her exposed like this, lying on her back, with her legs spread and soaked fingers still inside of her cunt is enough to short circuit her system and the brunette can't help but to convulse under her still pumping fingers.

Regina lets the feeling peal through her system as she revels in being watched by the Dark One. Despite the eminent punishment awaiting her for her disobedience, the brunette can’t bring herself to feel the least bit guilty. In fact, Regina finds herself anticipating Emma’s hands on her, recalling how her whole being, body and mind, seem to come to life through the afflictions of her Dark Saviour.

Regina allows her eyes to look up and find Emma standing dominantly over the bed. Their eyes meet and the brunette can see lust overtaking the blonde. 

Emma's pupils dilate, filling with desire as she watches her little slut awash with pleasure. She lets her mind wander to the darkest crevices of her fantasies and considers what kind of sadistic game she might like to play with her beautiful sub.

The Dark One is silent for only a moment before a small, hollow smile appears on her lips. Her eyes remain cold and possessive and her voice does nothing to show her true enjoyment of this moment at she grates out her first command:

"Get up."

The brunette is still reeling from the ebbs of her powerful orgasm and she does what she can to hide her arousal at the Dark One's angry tone. Regina considers the idea of staying there and seeing how far she can push her Mistress, but the power behind Emma’s tone is as commanding as any spell and the brunette finds herself getting to her feet to stand before the Dark One.

For a moment there is silence between them as the blonde takes in her subject, eyeing her swollen breasts, the self-inflicted scratch marks down her lean torso, and wetness emanating from her centre. 

Regina looks up into Emma’s eyes and feels her sex twitch in response to the Dark One’s unfaltering gaze. "I'm... sorry I was... I... disobeyed you." The brunette shifts uncomfortably at the sudden realization of her vulnerability, breaking their eye contact.

The blonde allows a small smile to grace her lips. The concept of Regina humbling herself to an apology is not lost on either woman and Emma basks in the silence, having the brunette at her feet and waiting for forgiveness.

Finally the blonde responds.

"You did," The Dark One turns, facing away, so Regina is at her back. "However, I’m not one to dwell on the past." Regina looks questioningly over to the blonde wondering what Emma could possibly be thinking.

Emma turns back around to face the brunette and Regina sees a thick, black leather collar and stainless steel chain-link leash in her hands, “We’ll just have to keep you on a tighter leash from now on, won’t we?”

Regina drops to her hands and knees with excitement at the weight of Emma’s implication.

Emma reaches a hand down to run her fingers through the brunette’s thick, wavy hair. "See? I know what a good girl you can be." The blonde is nearly purring as she bends down and attaches the collar securely around Regina's delicate neck.

Emma pulls the leash gently towards her, bringing the brunette's cheek up to meet her waiting hand.

The crack of Emma's slap causes the brunette’s pussy to twitch, eagerly anticipating her punishment. Just as Emma is bringing Regina's face up for a second slap the brunette notices the thick bulge that has formed under tight, leather pants and at the Dark One's second strike, all Regina can feel is the quick, powerful rush of submissiveness overtaking her.

"What...what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" The brunette looks hungrily at Emma and wonders what delicious punishment the blonde has in store.

"Based on the orgasm you just gave yourself, I'd say you've done quite enough already this evening, wouldn't you say?"

Regina's knees begin to shake and the wetness that had pooled inside of her spills out, drenching the entirety of her slit.

The brunette tries to hum her agreement but it comes through more like a whimper.

“However, if I'm going to be a proper Trainer, I think it's best we find a playmate you can learn from.” The Dark One is still crouched close to Regina, one hand firmly gripped around her leash and the other gently playing with her hair. 

The brunette has almost no time to consider what her Mistress might be suggesting before they are transported to the diner, empty save for one tall, slim brunette, wearing nothing but a candy apple red collar. 

Regina can't hide the shock on her face as she realizes what sort of fun Emma's planned for them tonight. 

“Ruby, come. Show Regina what it looks like to be an obedient little girl.”

Ruby is on the ground and kneeling next to the blonde in one smooth motion. 

Emma takes her time tying Regina's leash to a nearby chair and whispers, “Now watch me tease you. Hopefully you will enjoy my show as much as I enjoyed yours.” 

Regina wants to lean in and kiss her Mistresses lips, her neck, anything she can reach, but before she can respond the Dark One is turning away and moving towards her second subject.

The blonde stands in front of Ruby and jerks her leather pants down just low enough to let her magic cock out to play. 

Ruby doesn't waste a moment before running her mouth up and down the side of the Dark One's throbbing shaft.

Regina's arms go weak at the sight and she can't decide if her excitement is from the audacity of watching this delicious scene, or the jealousy at seeing someone else's lips wrapped around her Mistress. 

Emma begins fucking herself on Ruby's mouth, grabbing her head and thrusting hard as she looks over at Regina and kicks her lips before her eyes roll back.

The brunette thinks she might be about to cum, but then Emma pulls out. “Good girl. I think that’s enough of a lesson for Regina for one day. You may go.”

Ruby doesn’t look phased as she wipes the wetness from her lips, stands, and leaves the diner, as if she had just brought someone’s meal out, only to return to the kitchen.

Regina, on the other hand, is spinning with a fluttering of feelings. She wants to ask Emma if she had planned this all along, how long have her and Ruby been - 

But at the sight of the Dark One slowly making her way over, her magic cock at eye-level, all the brunette can manage is, “Please…”

Emma unlatches the leash from the collar, fingering the exquisite material and hooking it with her index finger to pull Regina’s lips towards her for a hungry kiss. All of Regina’s questions are washed away with a fresh wave of ecstasy, and a low growling moan rumbles from deep in her throat.

As their lips are parting the brunette finds that the Dark One is suddenly naked and they are once again back in Regina’s master bedroom.

Emma moves herself behind the brunette and slowly slides her length over Regina's tight hole, teasing her opening with the tip of her magic cock and playing with her swollen clit.

The brunette begins to fold over and Emma slaps her ass, admiring the red handprint left behind, and how Regina's back curves into the most seductive arch. 

The brunette gasps and Emma grabs her shoulders to leverage herself, slowly forcing her way inside Regina’s soaked cunt

The Dark One groans, relishing in the feeling of having Regina's pussy wrapped around her.

"You... have been a very... bad... girl." Emma pumps into her pet at each pause.

Regina whimpers in protest, knowing that the wetness dripping out of her eager pussy is betraying her act of resistance.

Emma slows down so she can enjoy the sensation of slowly sinking into her sub, inch by inch. The brunette shutters, indulging in her Mistress’ pleasure. Enveloping her thick cock with her swollen lips.

The Dark One knows she is close - she has been since the moment she laid eyes on Regina touching herself. She thinks back to the lust and jealousy radiating off of Regina when she was using Ruby and suddenly, Emma is thrown into a powerful orgasm.

Regina feels Emma’s hands tighten around her waist, and the warmth and wetness filling her and the brunette can’t help but join her Mistress, getting off on the thought of Emma waiting to cum inside of her.

Regina’s body collapses during her climax and she’s thankful to be in her own bed. Emma lies half beside her, half on top of her as she soothingly runs her hands over Regina’s heated body.

“And to think, I’d only planned to come here tonight to ask you to be mine.” Regina shifts her body to face Emma and sees that she’s holding out a single red rose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos. If you want to read more, let me know with a comment/suggestion :)


End file.
